That's What You Get
by Mrs.Stockwell
Summary: The Malfoys didn't simply get away with switching sides and calling it a day. Draco is charged and found guilty for his actions during sixth year. But his punishment is slightly more unorthodox than what the Wizengamot usually chooses.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. JK Rowling is the wonderful author of Harry Potter and as much as I wish I owned a few of her characters ;] it hasn't happened yet. **

"It is hereby declared that Draco Lucius Malfoy has been charged with willful and intended harm to wizardkind for his actions during his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Including, though not limited to, the use of the vanishing cabinet that directly correlated to the death of Headmaster Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore." The courtroom was so quiet not a single breath could be heard. Not even Draco's, the blonde man sitting with a calm demeanor in front of the Wizengamot. Whether or not he was worried about his trial wasn't detectable to anyone else. He'd long ago mastered the art of hiding his emotions from the public. "How do you plead, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's silver eyes never once left the man in front of him. He didn't bother looking around the room to see if there was anybody he knew. None of them would help him even if he bothered. There weren't a lot of choices here. A yes or no question where the answer he gave wouldn't change a single opinion of those conducting his trial. Even calling it a trial was a mockery of the word. It was as much a true trial as he was a Gryffindor. He could hear his mother in his head reminding him again, as she had that very morning, to mind his attitude during the trial. No doubt there would be a harsher punishment were he to let the sarcastic remarks fly. "Guilty, your honor."

The words themselves weren't a lie.. He had indeed been the cause of the vanishing cabinet allowing Death Eaters into the school. But he hadn't been the cause of Albus Dumbledore's death. Not directly. That had been on his godfather, who of course wasn't able to go to his own trial because he had been murdered mere moments before the end of the war. His throat ripped apart by a snake. Swallowing hard he rid himself of the bile that crept up his throat at the thought of what his godfather had endured at the end. "Then the court hereby sentences you to a fate worse than death. You shall receive the kiss and live out the rest of your days in Azkaban with your father." Gavel met wood with a resounding smack that reverberated throughout the room, the teen's ears ringing from the volume.

"Wait!" Another smack, this one from behind him as he heard the voice that had become the bane of his existence long ago. "You can't simply sentence him to the kiss. It was one bad action. You aren't even going to mention anything he did for the good of wizardkind? What about how he didn't give Harry up at his manor when he was asked to, making it so that the Death Eaters couldn't call upon Voldemort to kill us. They switched sides. And even before that he was constantly having to convince the Death Eaters that he was on their side. I agree that he is guilty for the incident with the vanishing cabinet, and for a multitude of other reasons, but that shouldn't result in the kiss. He was just a boy."

All of the members of the Wizengamot looked down at the frizzy-haired witch below them. She had made such a ruckus that they couldn't very well ignore what she said. There would be too many witnesses. "And what exactly would you have us do with him?" An older gentleman asked from the girl's right.

"Make him into the one thing that he hates most in this world," she said seriously. Draco wanted to laugh. What were they going to do? Give him polyjuice potion so he had to spend the rest of his life looking like her? "Make him a muggle. No magic. No contact with the wizarding world. Just a plain muggle. He'll probably wish for the kiss, but at least the punishment will be more humane."

She was right. He absolutely would rather have the kiss. At least then he would still be a wizard. Even if he lost his mind. To become a muggle? Surely they wouldn't think that was a more humane punishment. "No. Absolutely not. I would rather jump off the astronomy tower, mudblood."

And there it was. The reason that he had learned to control his emotions. To hide them from everyone. As soon as the word no left his mouth, he could see that the Wizengamot's minds were made up. Becoming a muggle would be his only choice.

**A/N: New story guys! I am having a hard time coming up with anything for Letter To Me but I wanted to write so I went through the plots I have written down and chose to start this one. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing in this story. JK Rowling is the wonderful author of Harry Potter and as much as I wish I owned a few of her characters ;] it hasn't happened yet.**

**Chapter 1**

He was fairly certain that the members of the Wizengamot had lost their minds. It was one thing to force him to become a muggle. That was plenty bad enough. But to force him to move across the world and have no contact with the wizarding world? It would be impossible. How was he supposed to know if someone was a wizard or not while he was there? They were dooming him to failure straight away. And all because that loud mouth, bleeding heart Gryffindor had to push her way into the courtroom. _Stupid mudblood._

He was standing in his room, the last time he would be allowed to live there for who knew how long and the only thing going through his mind was how much he hated Granger right now. Literally hated her. "Mr. Malfoy?" The auror that had been sent to escort the teen to his new place of residence cleared his throat. "You'll have an hour to pack up whatever you wish to take with you. You are allowed to bring money with you, but only money that you have in the house. Your Gringotts accounts have already been seized. You might want to get started."

What a pain in the arse this was going to be. They had already taken his wand away when he'd been in court yesterday. They'd never given it back either, so he was going to have to pack normally. Even the house elves had been seized until his mother went through her trial. He hated the thought that he wasn't even going to be around for that. Walking over to his closet he grabbed the trunk that he always used for school and dragged it out into the main room. Throwing everything out of it that didn't need to be there because he was no longer going back to school, he groaned as he tried to imagine what he was going to need as a muggle.

The first thing he grabbed without thought was the large sum of money he kept in his room. It had been his mother's idea. Keep it there in case anything went wrong and their accounts were seized. He nearly smirked, wondering if his mother had just been worrying or if she'd known something would go wrong.

Before he could shove it into the trunk however, the auror took it out of his hands and proceeded to begin counting it. Frowning the blonde turned away and began packing his clothes. "You just said I could bring money. I didn't realize there was a maximum value that was decided on ahead of time." He was grumbling under his breath when the man used his wand to make the coins disappear, no doubt sending them to a bank with just a spell. "What did you do? You said I could bring it with me!" The man chuckled but didn't say anything, simply waiting for the Malfoy heir to finish packing.

An hour later Draco grabbed hold of both of his trunks' handles, holding the small watch in his hand. He'd barely been holding it for a minute when he felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube from his naval. He hated portkeys almost as much as he hated Granger. He'd rather have apparated, but since they were going such a long distance it was frowned upon. He'd tried asking the man before they left where exactly they were going that they couldn't apparate, but the man had just grinned cockily and handed him the portkey.

As they landed, Draco tumbling head over heels and his trunks crashing to the ground, he tried taking a look around but wherever they were the grass wasn't nearly as green as in England. It wasn't rainy like Scotland. The sun was high in the sky and it felt like he was being cooked alive. Parched already he trained his eyes on the auror with him and swallowed. "Where are we?"

Once again the man just shook his head and laughed. "You are officially under 'house arrest' if you will. You are not to have any contact with anyone via magic. You are not to have any contact with your friends or family period. You are not to use magic of any kind. It will be traced. That includes potions. You can use muggle medicine if you get sick. You are being sentenced to ten years as a muggle. Though if Miss Granger ends up in charge no doubt your term will be shortened. You may use the amount of money that you brought on whatever you want, but it is suggested that you use it on housing. You should also look into an inexpensive place to live unless you are looking forward to getting a job."

Draco blanched at the idea of getting a muggle job but just licked his lips that felt as though they were already beginning to chap. Might as well let him go through all the rules before he opened his mouth.

"You are effectively on your own out here, so you might want to try making friends. They can help teach you how to be a normal muggle." A normal muggle. Hah! "Now then, let's go find you a place to stay so that I can get out of here. It's quite warm, isn't it?" The man handed over a large handful of paper with numbers written on it and faces drawn on. "Currency. That's the exchange rate of what you gave me earlier. That's all you brought with you."

Draco counted up the numbers on the paper and literally almost grinned. The exchange rate had given him more than what he'd handed over in the first place. He'd only had 2,200 galleons on him and a few sickles and knuts and it had exchanged to nearly 25,000.. whatever they called their currency. Well that was something at least. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad here.

The man grabbed both pieces of luggage and shrank them down to fit in his pocket for the time being. "After you," he said as he led the boy to a jeep stationed a few yards away from them. He'd had the foresight to have one there so they wouldn't have to walk around in the blistering heat right away. The two males got into the vehicle, the younger one grabbing hold of everything he could once the jeep began moving on its own. The auror waited for the boy to point out a place where he would want to stay and when one was finally decided upon, a large hotel that would surely cost more money than it was worth, he pulled up so they could get the boy a room.

Draco handed cash over for the room smirking when it didn't even make a real dent in the money. They made their way up to the room and the auror enlarged his bags once the door was closed behind them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"My wand?" Draco asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Not happening. Anything else?" But Draco couldn't think of anything else he could need from this man so he just shook his head. Eager to get away from the man as soon as possible he led the way to the door and opened it up. "Well then we'll see you in ten years, Mr. Malfoy."

Another frown came over the boy's face at the thought of spending so much time as a muggle in such a hot place. It felt like he was being cooked inside of a cauldron on high. Disgusting. Rather than burning he was sure that his fair skin would end up melting off if he spent too much time outdoors.

"Oh and Malfoy?" Draco had just been about to close the door but he help it open for another moment to let the man finish his sentence. He didn't want the man to throw in anymore rules if he opened his mouth to say what he was really thinking. The auror was standing at the elevators, his teeth showing as he grinned. Their eyes caught each others and then the man nodded as the ding was heard, the door to the elevators opening. "Welcome to Australia."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing in this story. JK Rowling is the wonderful author of Harry Potter and as much as I wish I owned a few of her characters ;] it hasn't happened yet.**

**Chapter 2**

Australia.

Australia?

Merlin's beard, they'd sent him to Australia.

It wasn't bad enough that they sent him away from home and he was banned from contacting anyone, but Australia? That was on the other side of the world!

Picking up a vase sitting on the table nearest the door, he flung it at the wall on the other side of the room. Screw Granger and her telling them not to put him away. At least if he was locked up he could see or hear from his family. _Until you got the kiss at least._ Better yet, screw Granger for making him feel as though he owed her. Like he was indebted to her because she saved his life. _Stupid mudblood._

Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon he walked over to his bags and began unpacking them. He hated to think about the wrinkles his clothes were already sporting by the time he got to them. Yet another thing that he could blame on that mudblood, Granger.

Nearly two hours had passed by the time he was satisfied with the way his clothes were situated in the closet and folded into the dresser. He'd had to deal with putting some of the pieces in the dresser that he would normally have kept in the closet simply because there wasn't enough room in this measly room to accommodate what he was accustomed to.

It wasn't until then that he took a real look around the room that would be his home away from home for the next few years. The walls in the bedroom were a warm golden color that normally he would have despised, but he supposed it didn't look terrible with the furniture. He couldn't change it anyway. The main living area had walls that were painted two thirds of the way a dark blue, the color was nearly black to be honest, but the other third of the wall was white.

Everything in the suite was a tone of gray that fit his personality well at the moment. And yet, it was all warm and inviting. Something he wasn't used to, living at Malfoy Manor. At his family's home everything was impeccable and classy, but rarely warm or comforting. Nor did the Manor have that "lived in" feel that so many seemed to think was what made a house a home. Personally he'd always thought the "lived in" feel made the place look dirty and cheap.

Which was exactly what it was.

Now he just had to figure out how everything worked. The Auror hadn't stuck around long enough to teach him how to use anything in a muggle fashion, so he was on his own. Especially when it came to lights. He couldn't see any candles around, and it wasn't as if he had his wand to simply use a well placed _lumos. _

Walking over to where he would have placed a candelabra on the wall he found a strange.. metal sconce. He supposed that was what it was. Peering over the top he was met with the sight of glass. A strange glass sphere that reminded him of a miniature crystal ball. Or perhaps a prophecy sphere.

Tapping it gingerly with his finger he frowned when it made a sort "tink" but didn't produce any other result. Tapping it slightly harder didn't improve the results any aside from the tinking getting louder. Not wanting the glass to break he gave up on the sphere and turned to see if there was anything else that looked as though it may work as a light source.

On the table in the living room was a strange box. It was barely longer this his hand and only about as thin as a jewelry box. Prying it open didn't work, no matter how he tried to pull the top from the bottom, but he did notice strange buttons on the top of the box. A large red one caught his eye first and practically dared him to press it.

So he did.

Suddenly loud laughter filled the air, a band playing music in the background. He jumped out of his skin when a loud bang resounded through the room sounded as if someone had just used a blasting charm not three feet away from him. Turning in circles quickly he tried to figure out where they would have broken in, and where the screaming was now coming from. His arms were covered in goosebumps and his eyes were wide. Heart beating heavily in his chest quite quickly. He'd made a full circle around the room when he stopped looking for a hole in the foundation and his strange gray eyes found a large box covered in a moving picture.

As a wizard he was used to moving pictures. But he wasn't used to them speaking, or the surroundings making noise. Not unless it was a painting, but everything was simply too lifelike to be a painting. He put the small box into his pocket and stepped closer to the odd moving picture. Someone was covered in blood, crying out about something. Then the scene changed to a man with a device shaped like an L that he held pointed at another person. He seemed to press a button and suddenly that man too went flying against the bar in the picture and ended up bleeding from his chest.

Had the L done that? Was it the muggle version of a wand? Where could he get one? He'd have to suck it up and ask someone later.

Sitting down on the couch he continued watching the moving picture on the large box. As strange as he found it that muggles had figured out how to achieve sound in their pictures while wizards hadn't, he continued to watch anyway. At least muggles were good for something. _Our pictures can make noise. Remember all those posters of Aunt Bellatrix that used to cackle? _ But a madwoman cackling was not the same as a whole story played out. Whole conversations. And scenery.

By the time Draco managed to pull himself away from the picture the room was already dark, the only light coming from inside the picture and what happened to seep in from between the curtains. He'd have to figure out the light source tomorrow. For now, he needed to find something to eat.

Using the light from the windows to find the door he walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Surely there would be a kitchen somewhere.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Can we help direct you anywhere, sir?"

Draco turned to look at the man situated behind the desk in the front room of the hotel. "I'm hungry." His answer was simple and succinct.

"Anything special you're in the mood for? I can lead you to anything you like. Or you can send for room service and we'll just bring it up to you. Whichever you'd prefer."

Well if he got room service he could go back to watching the picture, not to mention perhaps he could ask someone how to use the lights. He doubted he would like sitting around in the dark all the time. Even the dungeons at Hogwarts had candles.

"Room service is fine. Just send up a bit of everything. I don't plan on leaving for a little bit."

With that he walked back up to his room, leaving the man shaking his head at the odd blonde who would be staying there indefinitely.


End file.
